1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inverted telephoto type or so-called retrofocus type great aperture ratio ultra-wide angle lens having an aperture ratio number F2 and an angle of view of the order of 94.degree..
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a retrofocus type lens having a great aperture ratio, the wider the angle of view, the more pronounced the aggravation of the off-axis asymmetrical aberration such as coma and the resultant image, even though good in the central portion thereof, shows a conspicuous image flow in the radial directions or in the direction of concentric circles, particularly in the marginal portion of the picture plane, and moreover, presents much flare which tends to lead to a poor contrast. Accordingly, to improve the quality of image in the marginal portion, it is indispensable to eliminate coma which causes flare. However, there are two types of coma, i.e., m coma which is the coma in the meridional plane and S coma which is the coma in the sagittal direction, and when one of these comas is not corrected, the resultant image becomes an image of poor contrast accompanying flare, but S coma is extremely slower in the movement at the aberration correcting stage than m coma and it is therefore difficult to correct S coma and thus, it has been regarded as difficult to develop a great aperture ratio wide angle lens which presents lesser flare. Heretofore, in view of the above-noted difficulty, use has been made of means such as preponderantly correcting the m coma which is easier to correct or employing a non-spherical surface.